


Sherlollipops - Silence

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [165]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post HLV, Post TAB, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doctor-molly-hooper-holmes asked: If you're still accepting prompts, could you do #5 (things you didn't say at all) for Sherlolly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Silence

His silence is eloquent, but so is hers. He’s stubborn but so is she; if he wants to just sit there and refuse to speak, she can return the favor. After all, he’s the one in the wrong, not her; he’s the one who nearly killed himself with an overdose on the way to his government-sanctioned suicide mission.   
  
Thinking of it that way brings her up short; is it really a relapse if he took the drugs as an option to a slow, drawn-out death in eastern Europe? Or should she be more forgiving of him this time?   
  
She slants a sideways look at him as he stares out the window, drumming his fingers against the sill. He’s sitting in her grandmother’s rocking chair, parallel to the window as he stares out at the rain, and she’s curled up on her sofa, pretending to be absorbed in the cup of tea in her hands. Tea that’s long since gone cold, which of course he knows, but they’re both still being stubborn.   
  
Pointlessly stubborn, she thinks with an inward sigh. She places the mug on the coffee table and stands up.   
  
He turns to face her but still says nothing as she walks over to him. “It was a terrible, terrible thing to do to yourself,” she says as she stops in front of him, wedging herself between his knees and the edge of the white-painted mantel of her sitting room fireplace. “But…I understand.”   
  
He reaches for her and she allows him to pull her into his lap in an awkward huddle, one wooden arm of the rocker under her knees and her back against the other. Her head rests on the cool glass of the window, and as he lowers his head and kisses her, she knows she isn’t misreading the relief she sees in his eyes.   
  
Things are far from good at the moment, not with someone using her evil ex-boyfriend’s image to terrorize Britain, but at least that threat has brought Sherlock back to her.   
  
Whatever else the future brings, whatever terrors and dangers might come of this new threat, at least she knows they’ll face them together.


End file.
